I'll Never Let You Go
by Rosa17
Summary: Missing scene ep 12, between where Marian collapses and Robin enters the cave and yells for John.


I'll never let you go  
Missing scene episode 12

Rating PG

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters etc.

Summary: Missing scene between where Marian collapses to when Robin carries her into the cave and yells for John.

"Marian!" his voice sounded alien even to his own ears as he watched not only her face crumple in pain before him, but her body too.

He seemed to move in slow motion, as he forced his legs now feeling heavy towards her body.

"Robin" she whispered

"Marian" he repeated, softer this time, but still filled with the same fear "What? Where are you hurting?"

She pointed to her lower stomach her hand grazing the area and coming away blood stained. Fear ripped through him to the core of his heart, his mind crying 'NO' but he already knew, Gisborne's retaliation at being thrown down the stairs, at being robbed was more than a punch in the gut. Between them they slowly pulled away her clothing and inspected the wound, still oozing blood. Marian gasped and bit her lip, willing the pain to subside and Robin wished more than anything that he could somehow bear it instead of her. Using a bit of cloth they padded the wound between them to staunch the blood loss and she winced again as she sat up, concentrating on breathing, in, out, in and out again.

"I could be gallant and carry you" he said waiting for a dry comeback, but there wasn't one, just a look which told him that wasn't an option.

Robin hauled her to her feet, both of them ignoring the slight whimper that escaped from her lips. He reached then for her hand, thinking perhaps she would accept that instead, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her fingers curl about his hand. The important thing was he was holding onto her and he swore that whatever befell them, he would not let her fall.

The going was slow and he knew each step she took must send a throbbing stab through her body like an arrow meeting it's target full on. They stumbled over the rough terrain, together, neither speaking or making eye contact as he drew her deeper into the forest, towards the cave, towards help.

The rain started soon after, despite the cover of the trees it fell hard, against their faces as they continued on their journey. He felt he go before she actually did, sinking to her knees in the ground which was turning into mud.

"I can't…I can't" she uttered bending at the waist and holding herself

Robin knelt before her, framed her face with his hands and said "Let me carry you then, it's not much further now"

She shook her head and shut her eyes so that she didn't see the agony in his own. "No, leave me"

"No, I will never leave you" he replied

He waited and she looked at him, he pulled her to stand once more, but after a few steps it was apparent that walking the rest of the way was no longer an option for her. She sighed in resignation as he seemingly, effortlessly, scooped her up into his arms. She knew though that carrying her would tire him out much faster than making the way back to the cave alone.

"Clasp your hands round my neck" he said, with a flicker of humour in his eyes and she smiled, unable to help herself.

They returned to their silence, he needed his energy for making it back to the camp and she needed hers to breathe through each stab of pain that coursed through her body. Even though she had had to give in to Robin carrying her, give up that piece of independence, she relished in the feel of his arms about her frame, of the way he smelt, of the way his hair framed his face, of the way he, Robin Hood had stolen her heart and made it his.

Robin could see the cave in the distance as he pushed himself on, knowing that every second counted and he hoped, no prayed that Djaq might know what to do to help Marian, he couldn't lose her. Not now, not to Gisborne, not ever, she was his and always would be. Stepping into the cave he cried out in a desperate plea for John. They; John, Djaq and Much, came running, Robin just hoped that they were in time to save her life, otherwise his would never be the same again………

The End. 


End file.
